jujutsu_kaisenfandomcom-20200223-history
Choso
|Chōsō}} is a cursed spirit and human mix and the first of the Death Painting Wombs with a Special Grade rank. Together with his brothers, they have sided with Mahito. Appearance Personality Synopsis History Choso is one of nine death painting wombs that came from a women capable of giving birth to Cursed Spirit children. At some point Choso and his brothers were storage at the Jujutsu High, along with some of Sukuna's fingers. Goodwill Event Arc Choso and his brothers, along with Sukuna's fingers were taken from the Jujutsu High by Mahito. The Origin of Obedience Arc Choso and his brothers are given bodies by Mahito, which Choso and his brothers decide to side with the Cursed Spirits since the world they envision will suit the brothers more. Later Choso is playing a board game with Geto and Mahito, when he senses that his brother have been killed. Shibuya Incident Arc On October 31, Choso is with Hanami and Jugo in the certain at Shibuya. When Gojo arrives at their location, Choso prepares to fight him along with the others. As they block Gojo's exit and surround him with people, Choso attack with his blood manipulation technique but Gojo easily blocks it. Choso then watches as Hanami and Jogo take on Gojo. When Gojo rips the branches off of Hanami, Choso attacks Gojo but the attack doesn't hit. After Hanami is killed and Gojo starts to go after Jogo, Choso helps out by attacking Gojo but the attacks don't work. When more humans are thrown down to their location, Choso attacks with a technique and kills some humans which distracts Gojo. Choso is then shocked when Gojo activates his domain expansion for less then a second, and is stunned by its effects. After Choso gets over from being stunned, Choso heads over to where Mahito and Getou is at. Choso then watches as the Prison Realm charm forces its way to the ground. Choso listens as Geto explains how the prison realm can't be moved while it is processing Gojo. When Yuji yells to informs the other Shamans what had happened to Gojo, Geto informs the other that their will be Shaman head their way and wants to know what they are planning to do. Choso says that he will avenge his brothers by killing Yuji and Nobara, then head over to the college to retrieve his other brothers. When Jogo says that they need Yuji to become Sukuna, Choso responds that he doesn't care. Choso then listens as Mahito explains how they don't need Sukuna anymore and that they can now kill Yuji. As Jogo disagrees with Mahito, Mahito proposes that whoever meets with Yuji first, can decide was they want to do. Choso says that if he meet with Yuji first, then he will kill him. Choso then leave the station with the others, when most of them decide on these terms. Abilities Cursed Power and Forms Choso's cursed power is Blood Manipulation, this technique allows Choso to manipulate his own blood. * Blood Manipulation Slicing Exorcism: Choso releases a stream of blood that is capable of slicing through human bodies. * Blood Manipulation Convergence: Supernova: Choso create multiple small spheres from his blood. The full effect of the technique was not shown but this technique is capable of killing multiple humans. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Curse